Vale la pena
by Viridiana
Summary: Vale la pena el dolor, vale la pena sufrir... Por estar a lado de quien amas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **He leído tantas cosas buenas ultimamente, que no pude resistirme a subir esto...**

 **Me gustaría escribir más, pero entre el trabajo, cursos, la casa... a duras penas y consigo leer algo por las noches.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Vale la pena**

Había sido llamado con urgencia a la oficina de su Jefe. El Magnánimo Décimo Vongola. Una sonrisa cruzó por su cara; siempre seria, con la satisfacción de saberse subordinado del castaño.

TOC, TOC

-Pase.

Se sorprendió al ver a la esposa de Tsuna, pero no mencionó nada.

-¿Me mandó a llamar Décimo?

-Gokudera, te he dicho que no me hables de "usted" tenemos la misma edad y somos amigos.

El italiano negó. No iba a demeritar el esfuerzo que le costó a Tsunayoshi estar sentado detrás de ese escritorio.

-Bueno, dejemos eso para después. Hay un asunto que quiero tratar a solas contigo.

Sus ojos verdes viajaran hasta Kyoko que estaba a su lado, sentada… ¿viéndolo?

-No te preocupes, Kyoko está involucrada. Por eso está aquí.

-De acuerdo. –Seguido a esto le extendieron un sobre grande de color blanco. -¿Y esto?

-Gokudera-san, Haru se va a casar.

Alzó una ceja y miró sin interés el sobre. -¿Nos ha invitado?

El matrimonio negó a la vez. –Yo también lo pensé al principio; tenemos semanas sin saber de ella. Pero lo hizo para informarnos acerca de la decisión que tomó. –Tsuna suspiró. -Me pidió como un favor por nuestros años de amistad… que nos mantengamos alejados de ella. En general, toda la Familia Vongola.

-¿Qué?

Kyoko le sonrió tristemente. –Quiere cortar los lazos que la unan a la mafia. Eso nos incluye. –Acarició el sobre. –Supongo que esto fue su despedida.

-Tsk. A mí me parece un intento barato de sentirse halagada. –Apretó los dientes. –Déjela Décimo, vendrá ella sola a buscar a la Familia…

-Lo dudo, Gokudera. –Le aventó un sobre pequeño. –Ese es tuyo. En la carta me pide que te la entregue y…

-No me importa. No quiero leerla. –Despreció el papel con una mirada.

-… me rogó que hiciera que la leyeras. –Sin quererlo, el Décimo sonrió. Esos dos se conocían bien. –Nunca hemos conocido con exactitud que pasó entre ustedes. Si no has tenido la confianza para decírnoslo, lo respeto.

-Décimo, no es eso…

-Déjalo, no es como que te lo esté echando en cara. Es solo, que estoy seguro que lo que pasó entre Haru y tú; fue lo que detonó su regreso a Japón.

-…

-Así como también este matrimonio. Es mi amiga y odiaría saber que tomó este paso de manera apresurada. Un matrimonio es cosa seria.

La Sra. Sawada desde su lugar pudo observar como el Guardián tragó saliva. Con una seña le dijo a su esposo que dejara el asunto en paz.

Tsunayoshi se levantó, tomó la carta y la metió en el saco de su mano derecha. –Léela, ni idea de que diga… pero si Haru estaba tan deseosa de que la tuvieras, fue por algo.

-Claro. –Hizo una reverencia. –Si es todo, me retiro.

-Adelante.

La oficina se quedó sumida en silencio, mismo que fue roto por su dueño.

-Yo también lo sentí Kyoko-chan… Gokudera se sigue mintiendo.

* * *

El olor a sexo, sudor y cigarrillo era tangible en su habitación. Su compañera de cama desde hace algunas semanas, se acababa de retirar. Una sicaria italiana a la que veía cada vez que iba a tomar o dejar un reporte de misión.

Nada serio.

El sobre en su mesa de noche le llamaba como si fuera una sirena. Lo hechizaba de tal manera, que en cuanto hubo saciado ese apetito carnal; alegó que debía levantarse temprano.

Ella no preguntó más.

-¡Carajo!

Arrugó el sobre y lo abrió con rudeza.

 _Hola Gokudera._

 _Seguramente arrugaste mi carta. ¿Nunca puedes comportarte como un ser humano? Siempre serás un neanderthal._

 _No la tires, cuando menos espera hasta que la leas por completo. ¿Sí?_

 _A estas alturas Tsuna-kun debió mencionarte mi casamiento… ¿Qué si espero que lo detengas? ¿Qué vengas a último minuto a impedir la boda? No espero un final de película, créeme._

 _De hecho, te pido una sola cosa._

 _Jamás, léeme bien; JAMAS ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR. Pase lo que pase._

 _Me quedo claro que lo que hubo entre nosotros se terminó. Quiero olvidarme de mis años con los Vongola. Quiero creer que ese tiempo en Italia solo fue por estudios._

 _Ya no te quiero cerca de mí. Me dañas. Eres nocivo y corrosivo para mi vida._

 _¿Cobarde? Supongo que sí. Pero es hora de despedirnos…_

 _Cierto, un detalle más. Impide que Tsuna-kun y Kyoko-chan me vigilen. Estaré bien, lo estaré siempre y cuando nuestros vínculos desaparezcan._

 _Soy una chica grande y fuerte._

 _Los extrañaré, pero es lo mejor para la nueva vida que quiero empezar con mi esposo._

 _Cuídate, no hagas nada estúpido hombre impulsivo._

 _Que tengas una buena vida, Hayato._

 _Adiós_

 _Miura Haru._

No sabía si reírse o llorar. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar ahí?

Conociéndola, una carta de amor. Pero resultó ser una despida; clara y concisa.

Haru Miura se despedía para siempre de los Vongola…

Se acercó a la chimenea y con su encendedor le prendió fuego al papel.

… y él se despedía de la única mujer que amaría en su vida.

* * *

-Está listo, Gokudera-san.

-Gracias Giannini.

Sin esperar una contestación salió del área de información de la Base Vongola.

-¿Tsuna-nii lo aprobó?

-Sí, Fuuta. Décimo me dio la orden expresa, de anular cualquier dato que pudiera ligar a Haru con nosotros.

-Me hubiera gustado acompañar a Haru-nee en su boda.

-A todos. Pero respetaremos su decisión. –El Ingeniero suspiró. –Gokudera-san se ve afectado.

-Kyoko-nee me comentó que Haru-nee le mandó una nota a Gokudera. –El recolector de datos se preparó para seguir usando su computadora. –Nadie sabe que le dijo.

-Y nunca lo sabremos, si es por él. –Negó con la cabeza. –Terminemos de borrar las huellas.

* * *

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¿Es todo lo que falta para que esté completa la Base en Namimori? –Tsuna revisó el informe de Giannini. –En unos meses más podemos hacer la mudanza.

-Décimo, no ve la hora en regresar a Japón, ¿verdad? –El mecánico le sonrió, cómo si aún fuera el adolescente que conoció.

-No, me gustaría que Kyoko diera a luz allá… -Se recargó en su silla. –Pero no nos alcanza el tiempo.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cuánto le falta para salir de cuentas? –La Familia Vongola esperaba ansiosamente ese bebé. Sería el primero de su Generación.

-Casi dos meses. –Un aura azul lo envolvió. –Quiere que esté en el parto con ella… No creo que sea lo mejor…

-Décimo, ha sobrevivido a tantas cosas; ¿y no puede entrar a la sala con su esposa?

-¡Gokudera!

Smoke Bomb entró con paso seguro y sonriéndole a su jefe y amigo. -¿Cómo ha estado? Giannini, un gusto verlos de nuevo.

Tsuna se levantó a abrazarlo. –Debiste venir en las Navidades, ¡ha pasado casi un año! –Se estrecharon.

-Los buenos resultados y las buenas conexiones no se hacen de un día al otro.

Los primeros meses después de que Haru se casó, el italiano demostró lo explosivo e intransigente de su carácter.

Nadie lo toleraba, las misiones en grupo pocas veces eran saldo limpio.

Así que Takeshi y Tsuna tuvieron que intervenir; desesperado por una salida, tomó el trabajo de ir a mantener relaciones con una familia rusa que se había acercado a ellos.

El castaño se lo había facilitado, lo conocía para saber que necesitaba alejarse de los recuerdos de su amiga.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo cosas que hacer, Décimo.

-¡Oh si, por supuesto! –Le hizo un gesto de salida con la mano. –Vamos a checar que día sales a Japón para empezar a instalar lo que falta del C.C.T. para la base.

-Por supuesto. –Una reverencia. –Con permiso.

Carraspeó el ojo verde. -Con esto, la Alianza es firme. –Le entregó un folder con documentos. –Me demostraron que son de fiar.

-Eso es excelente. –Ojeó los papales. –Casi pensé que no llegarías para el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Gokudera cogió el comentario en el aire. -¿Será un niño?

Sawada sonrió radiante. –Sí, yo le pedí a la doctora de Kyoko-chan que me lo dijera solamente a mí. Después de mis padres nadie más lo sabe.

-Gracias por contármelo. –Chasqueó la lengua. –Permítame estar en la misma habitación cuando el friki se entere que yo lo supe antes.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿Cuándo será el día en que ustedes se lleven bien?

-Eso será cuando…

-Sawada. –Hibari entró sin llamar a la puerta, miró de arriba a abajo a Gokudera. –Herbívoro. –Lo ignoró y caminó al escritorio. –Debes de ver esto.

Los sentidos de Sawada se pusieron a flor de piel. -¿Hace cuánto llegaste? –Se colocó de nueva cuenta en su silla. -¿Los rastros dieron positivos?

-Vine directo desde el hangar. –Sus ojos eran fríos. –Al principio no parecía haber ni una fuga de información. Pero con un poco de "persuasión" todos hablaron. –Tsuna ni siquiera preguntó ese punto. –Ve las fotos. –Miró de soslayo al de cabello cenizo. –A solas.

El ambiente se tensó. -¿Qué es lo que me trajiste que mi mano derecha no pueda ver, Hibari-san?

-Haz lo que quieras. –Cerró los ojos y esperó las reacciones.

-Maldito Hibari…

-¡No me jodas!

Hayato olvidó todas las ofensas que le iba a dedicar a Kyouya, cuando oyó la exclamación de su Jefe.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Por quién me tomas, Sawada? -El Guardián de la Nube abrió sus ojos. –Mi información es verídica y confiable.

El castaño asintió y tragó saliva. Con apenas una vocecita. -¿Nos traicionó?

La palabra traición retumbó en sus oídos. ¿Alguien se había atrevido a voltearse contra el Décimo? ¿Contra Vongola? ¿Contra la Familia?

Fuera quien fuera, lo iba a pagar caro. Las reglas en ese sentido eran estrictas: Traición igual a Muerte.

-Sigue viendo las imágenes… hay algo que estoy seguro querrás ver.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y pasó con rapidez una y otra vez las fotos. -¿Qué diablos pasa ahí?

-Esto es lo que sé. Se casaron hace un par de años, tienen una hija de nombre Suzume Fujioka. Tiene un año y unos pocos meses. –Ojos cafés y grises se cruzaron. –Ella es ama de casa y algunos días de la semana ayuda en un Jardín de Niños. La niña asiste a una guardería cerca de casa, cuando su madre tiene que ir trabajar. El… está hasta los huesos metido en la mierda de la yakuza. Esta nueva familia quiere sumir en caos a Namimori. Son un problema.

-¿Eran aliados nuestros?

Ambos ignoraron al hombre.

-Hay algo más, checa los informes.

Justo iba a empezar a reclamarles que lo ignoraran, la mirada furiosa de Tsunayoshi lo hizo retroceder. Había entrado en modo Hyper, y esos ojos eran los mismos que cuando Uni se sacrificó en la Batalla contra Byakuran.

-¿La niña sufre lo mismo?

-No, por alguna razón nunca la toca cuando la niña lo puede ver. La trata con cariño, lo vi yo mismo.

-Tenemos que entrar en acción. –Bajó las fotos y empezó a dictar órdenes. –Quiero a todos los Guardianes aquí. Ryohei, Chrome y Yamamoto están fuera del país; que dejen todo. Que releguen responsabilidades. Esto tiene prioridad. –Golpeó con el puño el escritorio. –Quiero saber hasta el último rastro de información. Pero más que nada… ¡Nadie se mete con alguien de mi Familia y sale indemne! ¡NADIE!

-Le diré a su secretaria… -Estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando le retuvieron.

-Creo que Sawada quiere decirte algo.

Hibari salió sin mirarlo. Esperó a que Tsuna quisiera hablar.

-¿Por qué se separaron tú y Haru?

No se esperaba esa pregunta. -¿Disculpe? Décimo, este momento no es el ideal…

-No voy a aceptar una evasiva más. –Con el modo Híper no le dejaba muchas opciones. –Quiero respuestas, Gokudera. Ahora.

Ese AHORA, fue dicho como una orden. –Ella quería algo más. El asunto de una relación formal. Salir juntos, compromisos y cosas así…

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

Los colores se le subieron a la cara. –Lo lamento, pero mucho que lo respete y sea mi jefe; eso no le da derecho a saber todo de mí.

-¡Maldición Gokudera! ¡No estoy de humor para esto!

Nunca, jamás; en los años que tenía de conocer a Tsuna lo había visto así.

-¿Por qué es tan importante mi vida personal?

-Por esto. -Le aventó las fotos y los papeles a sus pies. –Tú dime, si no es importante.

Las primeras fotos no las reconocía, era un sujeto bien parecido metiéndose en tugurios y lugares de mala muerte. Otras más con bolsas, que estaba seguro; no eran de basura.

La siguiente hizo que su corazón brincara. Era la boda de Haru… con ese sujeto.

-¿Ella… ella nos traicionó? –Estaba de rodillas buscando la mirada del Líder.

-Continúa…

La siguiente era… de una niñita de cabellos cenizos y ojos verdes. Una más, pero en brazos de Haru. Otra, en un paseo familiar. Los tres.

-No es posible.

-¿A quién te recuerda?

El hombre era de cabello negro, ojos castaños. Bastante común, a su ver. Cualquiera diría que tal vez, la niña salió a algún familiar. ¡El mismo lo hubiera alegado!

Pero esa niña era el vivo retrato de su madre.

-Es mi hija…

-Estoy casi al 100 por ciento seguro, que lo es. Esa niña es igual a ti.

-Pero, pero…

-¿Puedes decirme que dicen esos informes médicos?

-¿Informes médicos?

Revolvió los papeles hasta que los encontró.

Fractura de costillas. Accidente casero.

Hombro fisurado. Accidente casero.

Contusión cerebral. Accidente casero.

Y así había al menos, 6 hojas más.

Paciente: Haru Fujioka.

-¡¿Accidente casero?! –Los arrugó. -¡Una mierda! Ese cabrón la golpea. –Algo hizo click. -¡Voy a hablar con Hibari! ¿Le consta que a la niña no le ha hecho nada? –Estaba al pie de la puerta a punto de salir…

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de eso? ¿Ir por ellas? Hasta donde sabemos, Haru nos podría haber traicionado… si ese bastardo la golpea… ¿Quién nos garantiza que no le ha dicho algo de nosotros?

-Haru no es capaz.

-¿Estás seguro?

Giró para verlo a los ojos. –No sé qué está pasando, pero te puedo jurar por mi vida Tsunayoshi Sawada que esa mujer, jamás haría algo en contra de los Vongola.

Se fue relajando y salió de Modo. –Bien, eso quería oír.

-Yo mismo voy para allá.

-¿Perdón? –Décimo negó con la cabeza. –No, no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Es mi hija, la que está viviendo con ese hijo de puta.

-Entiendo, pero…

-¡NO! ¿Y si la mata? ¿O pierde la cabeza y le hace algo a la niña? –Se pasó desesperado las manos por el cabello. –No puedo perder más tiempo. Me voy en el Jet, en cuánto se abastezca que regrese por ustedes.

-Bien. –Hayato parpadeó confundido. –Mientras vas por tus cosas, arreglaré todo.

Intercambiaron una mirada. –Gracias, Décimo.

-Pero espero de ti, un informe en cuanto sepas algo.

-Hecho.

* * *

-¡Buenas tardes, Haru!

-¡Buenas tardes, Yosano-san! –La castaña llevaba empujando la carriola con su hija.

-¡Pero que linda se pone cada día, Suzume!

-Qué cosas dice. –Se pararon y se colocó a lado de la niña, que dormía manteniendo escondidos esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. –Pero tiene razón. Mi niña cada vez se ve más bonita.

La señora; ya de edad avanzaba y única vecina miraba cómo se apagaba cada vez más la joven.

-Kentarou… -Se tensó al oír el nombre de su esposo. -¿Todo va bien con él, cariño?

-¡Por supuesto! –Inconscientemente se bajó hasta las manos las mangas de su blusa. –Por cierto, debo apresurarme… -Quitó el freno a la carriola. –No debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Por qué no te vas? –Se paralizó por la pregunta. –Querida, yo sé que desde que tus padres murieron solo lo tienes a él y a Suzu-chan, pero… -Bajó la voz. –Un día de estos…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Sí? –Le sonrió con verdadero cariño. –Suzu-chan y yo, estaremos bien.

-Algún día, se cansará de ti… -Bajó los ojos a la niña que nunca se despertó de su siesta. –Y podría ser ella la siguiente.

-Yo…

-¡Haru! –Aunque era muy guapo físicamente, debajo de esa fachada era perverso. –Señora Yosano, buenas tardes… casi noches.

-Hola Kentarou, estaba diciéndole a Haru que tienen una hija bellísima. –Aparentó que no platicaron de nada fuera de lo común.

-Se parece a mi hermanita, que a su vez era idéntica a mi madre. –Con infinita ternura acarició su mejilla. –Vamos Haru, la noche refresca y le puede hacer daño.

-Claro, hasta luego Señora Yosano.

-Hasta luego, cariño.

Haru iba tragando saliva e implorando a Dios que esta fuera una noche tranquila. Tomó aire cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Traje comida china, voy a acostar a Suzu y bajo para que cenemos. –Sacó con cuidado a la niña y subió a la planta superior.

Respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse. Sacó los empaques y fue a vaciarlos en platos de cristal. Nunca en cartón o unicel… Kentarou nunca comía en esos, lo aprendió con un ojo morado.

-Listo. -Sonrió tímidamente mientras esperaba a que él se sentara, para hacer lo mismo. -¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, estamos preparando el festival para las sakuras. –Le sirvió en su plato.

-¿Y a Suzume en la guardería? -Empezó a comer.

-¡Oh, bien! Llegaron dos niñas de su edad y la maestra dijo que de inmediato congeniaron. –Lo vió sonreír genuinamente… como al principio que se conocieron.

-Qué bueno.

Comieron en silencio, y Haru estaba a punto de dar las gracias para empezar a recoger los platos; cuando sonó el celular de su esposo.

-Ve recogiendo la mesa, quiero que durmamos temprano. -Se levantó para ir por el aparato a su chamarra. –Mañana el Padrino quiere que vayamos a desayunar con él.

Haru escondió su cara de desagrado. -¿Con la niña?

-Sí, ya sabes que la adora.

La castaña se mordió los labios para no decir nada. El "Padrino" no era otra persona, más que el viejo más retorcido y grotesco que ella hubiera conocido. Gran causante de sus desgracias.

Llegó a intentar suplantar a los Vongola. ¡Ja! Buena suerte con eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sus instintos se activaron. Ese tono… lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? –Apareció en la puerta del comedor mirándola de arriba abajo. –Le preguntaré…

Por reacción se echó a correr hacia el sótano con el que contaban, pero la jaló de los cabellos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –La empujó contra la mesa, rompiendo y tirando la vajilla. -¡¿CONOCES A UN TAL HIBARI?!

El nombre la congeló. Y sintió cómo las piernas le fallaban. ¿Habrían averiguado algo?

-¡Lo conoces! –La azotó contra el piso, sin importarle que los cristales se le clavaran en la cabeza. -¿QUIEN ES? ¿DE DONDE LO CONOCES?

-No, no lo conozco. –Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero lo único que logró fue que la apretara por el cuello. – Urgh… no… no puedo…

-¡Dímelo, Haru! –Estrujó más fuerte y la estrelló de nueva cuenta. -¡¿COMO CONOCES A ALGUIEN DE LOS VONGOLA?!

-No se… de que hablas. –Tomó fuerza y en un momento que sintió débil el agarre, se deslizó debajo de la mesa e intentó llegar a la sala. –Nunca había escuchado esos nombres.

-Ese hombre mató y dejó mal heridos a dos hombres a mi cargo. –Tomó un florero entre sus manos. –El "Padrino" quiere respuestas. Me las debes… se las debes a tus padres…

-¡Yo no sé nada! –Se paró en pasillo que daba a la sala, decidiendo si subir a las habitaciones o al jardín.

-Explícame entonces, porque pidió información acerca de nosotros… -Se aproximó algunos pasos… -¡Acerca de ti!

Aunque se había agachado, una parte del florero de la había dado en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para dejarla mareada.

El cuerpo entero de su marido la retuvo contra el piso. -¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

-Ken, por favor. –Empezó a llorar. –Debe haber algún error. Las cosas no son cómo te dijeron…

-¡Maldición Haru! ¡DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A MI VIDA, TODO LO PERDÍ!

Llegó el primer puñetazo, el segundo… luego las patadas.

-¿Qué relación tienes con los Vongola? –No podía enfocarlo bien, debido a la hinchazón. -¡Dime!

Un llanto lo asustó, por un momento la observó horrorizado. Hasta que una nueva sombra de odio le nubló los ojos.

-Mierda, Haru… -La levantó de un tirón. –Yo estaba enamorado de ti, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Y fue cuando la joven sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, desmayándose.

* * *

-Por Dios… -Bianchi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Es igual a ella…

-Lo sé, y Gokudera también.

Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo y Tsuna iban en el avión privado de Nono, Hibari estaba en la parte trasera alejado de ellos. Llevaban 2 horas de diferencia con Hayato.

-Espero que estés consciente que esto será una masacre… caiga quien caiga.

-Lo sé Reborn, lo sé.

Rogaba que las cosas no fueran, como parecían por fuera.

* * *

Cuando logró abrir los ojos; por una rendija pequeñita, notó que seguía siendo de noche.

Pero Suzume no lloraba… no lloraba…

En un ataque de adrenalina se enderezó sin sentir dolor y corrió escaleras arriba. Abrió de golpe la puerta rosa y con un respiro de alivio la vió suspirar en sueños.

-Sigue aquí…

¿Pero… y Kentarou?

Su habitación estaba abierta y no estaba ahí. Ni un ruido en la casa… hasta que la puerta de un coche cerrándose la hizo salir del cuarto a prisa. Jamás le había puesto una mano a su niña; pero no quería tentar a su suerte.

-¡HARU!

No había lugar para correr, ni esconder… ninguna puerta tenía cerrojo. Él los quitó.

-¡BAJA AHORA!

Ni loca. Estaba segura en la parte alta, evitaba hacerle algo en ese espacio. Evitaba perturbar a la niña.

-Ven acá.

La cargó tomándola por sorpresa, al no oírlo subir.

-¡Bájame! ¡No me pegues, por favor! –Se intentó zafar de sus brazos.

-Como quieras.

Sin ninguna piedad la aventó por las escaleras. Logró protegerse la cabeza, pero todo su cuerpo estaba gritando por descanso.

-Fui a casa de tus padres…

No se movió desde donde había caído. Se resignó, supo que encontró.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

Pasó encima de ella y se perdió por el pasillo; hacia el comedor y cocina. Emitió un grito, cuando lo vió regresar con un cuchillo.

-No, no, por favor Ken… Piensa en Suzume, me necesita. –Cuando intentó levantarse una de sus piernas le falló, posiblemente fracturada. –Ken, no me hagas daño. Por favor, por favor…

-Nunca me amaste. Nunca lo olvidaste… -Empezó a llorar. -¿Es parte de los Vongola?

-Ken, por favor, deja eso. –Su voz era clara, lo que era una suerte. –No hagas nada que te arrepientas.

-¡Por eso los mataron! –Blandió el cuchillo frente a ella. -¿No te importó que los mataran? Mi madre y hermana, eran inocentes… Eran buenas… ¡FUE TU CULPA!

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto… -Las lágrimas le escocieron las heridas en la cara. –Nunca quise que pasara…

-¡POR TU CULPA HE TENIDO QUE VENDER MI ALMA AL PADRINO! –Le rasgó la ropa. - ¿SABES LO QUE LE PASARÁ A MI HERMANO SI ME NIEGO A HACER EL TRABAJO SUCIO? ¡LO VAN A MATAR!

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! –Intentaba en vano cubrirse con sus manos su piel desnuda. -¡PERDONENME!

-¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡Estas protegiéndolo! –Le subió la falda. -¿Cuánto tiempo tardó para meterse en tus bragas?

-¡No! Ken, por favor… por favor…

-¡CALLATE HARU!

La primera cuchillada la hizo soltar un grito que levantaría a los muertos. Que fue silenciado por su propia blusa.

Estaba segura que la destrozaría por dentro y por fuera. Eran pocas las veces que tuvieron intimidad, y sólo la primera fue sin golpes e insultos.

Sus brazos se cansaron y ya no pudo seguir rasguñándolo o golpeándolo…

Esta era la noche. Por fin la alcanzó lo que tanto temía.

Aunque la Señora Fujioka la escuchara y reportara… nadie vendría. El "Padrino" sobornaría y nada pasaría… igual que las veces anteriores.

Su pequeña Suzume… si pudiera decirles en Italia; estaba segura de que irían por la niña. Cuando menos se aseguró de esto.

Ella estaba dispuesta a pagar por sus errores. Que la juzgaran, pero que su pequeña estuviera en buenas manos era lo único que importaba.

¿Con la muerte expiaría todos sus pecados? Si tenía que ser, será.

Pero su pequeña, merecía la Familia –de nombre y sangre- que la recibiría a manos llenas. En cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos supo que tenía todos los genes italianos. Era idéntica a su padre. El la amaría, estaba segura.

Le zumbaban los oídos, así que no pudo responder a lo que le preguntaban. Lo que le equivalió a un tajo más.

Si, esta era la noche.

* * *

Kentarou Fujioka tardó en reaccionar después de saciar sus deseos; pero cuando lo hizo notó que estaba en un gran problema.

-Mierda, mierda. –Temblando sacó su celular. –Tengo un inconveniente, necesito que vengas… ¿Qué haces hasta el otro lado de la ciudad? No importa, prepara todo el equipo que tengas… Casi no respira, no puedo llevarla al hospital… ¡Carajo, no puedo tirarla en cualquier lugar! El "Padrino" está seguro que ella nos llevará a los Vongola… ¡Bien! Paso por ti, estate listo.

Subió a cambiarse, y checó a la niña antes de irse. Que buena la de las paredes a prueba de ruidos. Nada salía y nada entraba. No podía llevársela, estaba segura en casa. Besó la frente calientita y cerró la recámara.

Sin detenerse a checar a su esposa salió de su casa, a tiempo para ver que su vecina estaba espiando, sobre la cerca que dividía los terrenos. Mas valía callarle la boca.

-Un muerto más, qué más da.

* * *

Agradecía a los Dioses el que su moto estuviera en el garaje y con gasolina. No era su preferida; pero era veloz.

Un presentimiento lo oprimía. Antes de llegar a la últimas casas de ese barrio; bastante solo y con casas espaciadas entre sí, bajó de su vehículo y se escondió entre las sombras.

Encontró un cuerpo, en el patio delantero. Tragando saliva se acercó despacio. Era una mujer, pero no la que el buscaba.

-P-por favor… -Estaba viva, aunque a duras penas con esas balas en su cuerpo. –H-Haru…

-No…

Saltó la cerca y abrió su celular en el camino, que le importaba si lo oían. -¿Romario-san?

-¿Gokudera-kun?

-Mándame un equipo médico a…

Sin dar ninguna explicación terminó la llamada y sacó sus pistolas.

La puerta de la sala que daba al jardín estaba abierta, el olor a sangre lo hizo sudar.

-Por favor, no…

Corrió hacia ella, era su Haru. La estúpida mujer, su estúpida mujer. La única que logró amar.

-Haru, Haru… -Hizo tiras la camisa que tenía sobre puesta. –Por favor, por favor… -El pulso era débil. –No te vayas, por favor… -La vista se le nubló, rápidamente sacó la caja de Uri y lo llamó. –Necesito… -Su arma mascota lo iba a atacar… -¡Escúchame! Busca que no haya nadie en esta casa, si encuentras a alguien, avísame. Si no hay nadie, busca por la casa un aroma como el mío… o como el de Haru; es un bebé, ¿entiendes? Quédate ahí, cuando la encuentres.

UN gruñido de rabia salió del gato, cuando reconoció quien era el bulto.

-¡Ve! –La sangre seguía emanando. -¡Carajo! Estúpida mujer, no te mueras.

Cuando el ruido de carros y personas cerca de la casa, se debatió en dejar de apretar las heridas o tomar su arma.

-¡¿Gokudera?!

-¡Aquí Dino-san!

El rubio se frenó y dejó que su equipo médico, portadores de la llama del Sol se acercaran.

-Haru… -Esa castaña era inconfundible.

-¡No la dejen morir!

En cuanto alguien lo relevó en la presión se alejó y corrió escaleras arriba. Dino lo siguió con su arma desenfundada.

Una vez más se quedó pasmado cuando al entrar en una habitación rosa, encontró el siempre huraño Guardián de la Tormenta abrazando a una bebé al grado de hacerla llorar.

-¿Gokudera?

Quería saber que pasaba en esa casa, pero cuando el llanto del hombre y el ronroneo del gato retumbó aún más fuerte que los ruidos de la niña; decidió que debía dejarlos solos.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! -Tsuna se levantó del asiento del avión con los ojos horrorizados. -¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tanto de gravedad? ¿Gokudera? –Algo más le contestaron. –Bien, vayan a la Clínica y quiero un grupo armado, oculto… estoy seguro que regresará… Y lo quiero vivo para cuando aterricemos. Lo dejo a su cargo Romario-san.

-¿Qué pasó? –Todos se enderezaron de sus asientos, inclusive Hibari. -¡Tsuna!

-Tranquila Bianchi. –Compartió una mirada con Reborn. –Quiero que prepares una incursión a gran escala en donde esté su base, Hibari-san va a la cabeza.

-¿Y Haru-nee? –Lambo temblaba de pies a cabeza, temiendo la respuesta.

¿Hibari al frente? Era algo grande.

-Romario está en la casa de Haru, están dándole primeros auxilios… ese bastardo… ¡LA DEJÓ DESANGRANDOSE COMO A UN ANIMAL!

-¿Y la niña? ¿Qué pasó con la niña?

Reborn ya estaba pensando en una muerte larga y dolorosa para ese cabrón.

-La tiene Gokudera, está a salvo. Al menos por lo poco que dejó que Dino y Romario la revisaran.

-¿Qué tan grave? –El Hitman empezó a jugar con su pistola.

-Mucho, no pueden dar un reporte total… Tiene heridas de un cuchillo, está golpeada y quien sabe que más…

-Yo voy con ustedes. –El Escorpión se quitó la gabardina de piel. –Haru es de la Familia.

-Avisen a los demás, iremos directo al enemigo.

* * *

Por más que intentaba concentrase, no lo lograba. Alguien más había logrado hacer una maleta para la niña, porque no la soltó para nada. Les aventó las llaves de su moto. Y se metió a un auto conducido por Romario.

Ahora estaban en el Hospital. Suzume dormía en sus brazos, después del susto inicial y de susurrarle palabras para calmarla, volvió a su apacible sueño.

Sentía que flotaba…

-¡Por Dios, Gokudera! –Dino lo detuvo. –Vas a desmayarte con la pequeña en brazos. –Extendió sus brazos. –Dámela, toma algo y prepárate, mi hermano llega en máximo media hora…

Eso lo despertó y se enderezó sin titubear.

-Van por ellos.

Miró a… su hija y muy despacio se la dio. –Cuídala, cuídala mucho.

-Tranquilo, me quedo con ella y las enfermeras me ayudarán en caso de que lo necesite.

-Bien, los voy a recoger al hangar.

-Que te acompañe uno de mis hombres. Necesitaran un chofer. Mandaré otro auto, para los demás.

-Gracias, Dino-san. Si hay algún…

-Si pasa algo en el quirófano yo te informo, está en buenas manos. Mis cirujanos son de lo mejor.

-Gracias.

El rubio italiano observó detenidamente a la bebé. –Dios, ¿Cómo pudiste permanecer oculta todo este tiempo?

* * *

Encendió su 12vo cigarro; le informaron que el avión en que venía Yamamoto y los demás llegaría primero que el del Décimo.

-Están a punto de aterrizar, Gokudera-san.

Solo movió la cabeza y siguió exhalando humo. El aire frío de la madrugada lo tenía alerta, la venganza contra esos yakuza iba a ser ejecutada totalmente por los Guardianes Vongola.

Un honor bastante mortífero; pocas ocasiones los 6 guardianes hacían la limpieza… y ni siquiera mencionemos cuando fue que Tsuna fue participe de un evento tal.

-Malditos idiotas.

El sonido del avión hizo que terminara el pitillo. Estaban a una distancia prudente del hangar, esperó a que terminaran el aterrizaje en el lugar cubierto.

Revisó las municiones de su cartuchera. Sus cajas del Sistema CAI. Anillos…

-Hey…

Yamamoto estaba mortalmente serio, sus ojos color caramelo se asemejaban al dorado; en definitiva estaba furioso.

-Décimo quiere que partamos todos juntos. –Terminó de acomodar sus pistolas plateadas en sus costados. –Vamos todos.

Chrome, Ryohei sacaron los maletines con sus armas de fuego. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaban vestidos con los trajes negros hechos por León.

-Mierda. –Él iba en jeans y con una playera negra.

-Estaba pensando en que momento te darías cuenta. –Takeshi le pidió a uno de sus hombres que fuera por su equipaje. –No creo que el pantalón te quede, pero la camisa sí. Póntela.

Sin decir nada se colocó la camisa blanca y la cerró dejando dos botones abiertos. A lado de sus compañeros lucía bastante informal, pero lo que importaba era el material. Esos trajes les habían salvado las vidas innumerables veces.

-Sasagawa-san, Décimo arribará en 30 minutos más.

-De acuerdo. –El boxeador se recargó en la camioneta. – ¿Tenemos un aproximado de cuantos son?

-Leí el informe de Hibari en el vuelo. No son más de 200, algunos grupos menores de delincuentes se unieron. No tienen nada que perder y mucho por ganar.

-¿Se identificaron las casas de seguridad? –Chrome balanceaba su tridente. –Tal vez si nos separamos…

-No lo creo. Hibari encabeza el grupo. –Gokudera abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Tsuna se comunicó conmigo; será un gran ataque y luego irlos cazando…

-¿Lenta y tortuosamente? Déjame a ese cabrón.

Ninguno preguntó a quien se refería el hombre.

Los minutos se pasaban de manera tan lenta, que Hayato se empezó a preguntar si no harían toda la acción cuando el sol ya hubiera salido.

Hasta que el avión de Nono apareció en la oscura noche. Todos se enderezaron, aunque fueran amigos desde adolescentes; la presencia de este Tsunayoshi adulto les imponía respeto.

Todavía se oían los motores, cuando la escalerilla del jet descendió. Primero Lambo y Bianchi aparecieron, el Bovino sin hacer ningún comentario. Hibari respiró profundamente, como disfrutando el aire. Reborn fue el siguiente seguido de Tsuna. Los hombres de Dino y los pocos subordinados de los Guardianes hicieron una reverencia.

Los 6 dueños de los anillos Vongola se colocaron delante de su Jefe. Bianchi y Reborn a un costado de la formación.

-Todos sabemos para qué estamos aquí. -El Manto de Primo se ondeaba con el viento. –No quiero sobrevivientes. Sólo dos rehenes. El nombrado "Padrino" del que me haré cargo personalmente y Kentarou Fujioka del que Gokudera-san estoy seguro quiere verle de frente.

-¿Qué pasa si tienen gente retenida? –La única mujer levantó la voz. Una posibilidad siempre latente, con gente de su calaña.

-A resguardo para después dejarlos en libertad. –Todos asintieron. –Un contingente de Dino-nii nos alcanzará. Pero esto debe ser hecho por los Vongola. Nadie puede meterse con la Familia y ensuciar Namimori; sin que tengan un castigo. –Entró en Modo Hiper. –Vamos.

Hibari tomó una moto negra que estaba ahí por su orden. Reborn hizo lo mismo.

Los demás partieron en diferentes coches.

El aura letal los transformó. Esto es la Mafia.

* * *

Los yakuza solo sabían por cuentos el poder de los Vongola. Enfrentarlos, fue algo increíble.

Eran asesinos. Rápidos, eficaces, con técnicas limpias y sin rastro de arrepentimiento o duda.

Hibari y sus tonfas, fueron el primer frente. Reborn demostró porque era el Hitman de los Arcobaleno.

La incursión fue un éxito, tanto como podría ser la aniquilación de la podrida familia.

Respiraban agitados, que fueran diestros en estos asuntos; no les quitaba que fueran humanos.

-Kojiro, Jiro y yo iremos a los calabozos. Hemos despejado el área, los refuerzos de Dino-san ya entraron. –Siseó por lo bajo por el dolor. – Logramos sacarles información de que tienen rehenes. Al parecer hay más gente aquí de la que creímos al principio. –Yamamoto estaba recibiendo de Ryohei algunos cuidados. –Solo falta la parte trasera donde el primer contingente sigue peleando.

-Bien, terminen eso y vayan al Hospital. No hay rastros de su Jefe y Fujioka. –Tsuna estaba tomándose un respiro de la pelea. –Ya casi alcanzo a Hibari.

-¿Gokudera?

-Tsk, deja de joderme friki.

-Está conmigo. Nos vemos ahí. Cambio y fuera.

El cuñado de Tsuna terminó su labor. –Quiero conocer a esa niña. Así que acabemos pronto.

-¿Chrome? –Abrió una nueva conversación. -¿Cómo estás?

-El ala este, despejada. Donde se encuentran ustedes es el único lugar donde podría haber civiles.

-¿Necesitas a Ryohei contigo? -El boxeador movió la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

-No, no te preocupes. Solo rasguños. –Una risita por la línea lo hizo sonrojarse. –Nos vemos en la clínica. –Nuevamente una risa interrumpió la conversación.

-Lambo, cállate y no digas nada.

-De acuerdo Yamamoto-nii.

-Cambio y fuera.

-¿Ya le dijeron a Mukuro?

El Guardián de la Lluvia se sonrojó y lo alejó de él. –Vamos tenemos trabajo.

-Jajajaja, Cabeza de pulpo va a disfrutar de esto.

-Supongo que a Hana le gustará saber que tu última misión fue con una mujer de compañía, ¿cierto?

-De acuerdo. –El boxeador carraspeó y se limpió el polvo de los pantalones. - Vamos a liberar a esa gente.

* * *

-Sabía de su eficacia, pero nunca esperé que tardarían tan poco en llegar a mí.

-¿Dónde está Fujioka?

-¡Ah! ¡Eres el padre de la pequeña Suzu-chan! –El hombre, que por sus rasgos físicos bien podría ser extranjero; le sonrió. –Siempre supe que Haru-chan y su hija nos serían útiles.

En un parpadeo Hayato lo sostenía del cuello. –No juegues conmigo.

-Herbívoro, hazte un lado. –Hibari aventó lejos a uno de los guardaespaldas del Jefe Yakuza. –Es mío.

Los miembros restantes de la mediocre familia; estaban temblando pero con sus armas desenfundadas.

-Atrás. Hibari termina con los restantes. –Tsunayoshi se acomodó los X-Gloves. –Gokudera, bájalo.

-¿Dónde está Fujioka? –Lo azotó contra el muro. -¡DIMELO!

-¿Sabes lo que es que maten a toda tu gente? ¿Qué maten a tu esposa, tus hijos? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tus hermanos? –Hayato aflojó un poco el agarre. –Tomé una cuantas decisiones que no debía, lo admito. –Sus ojos fueron hasta Tsuna. –Eres el heredero de una Familia podrida. Aunque El Noveno intentó borrar todo, ¡yo sobreviví! –Sacó una pistola y apunto al pecho del Guardián de la Tormenta. -¡La venganza jamás se acabará!

El peli cenizo logró reaccionar y esquivó el disparo directo, pero su brazo fue alcanzado. -¡Joder! –Y que la camisa fuera hecha por León eso no evitaba que recibieran una parte del daño.

Tsuna lo desarmó e inmovilizó. –Esto acaba aquí. Haz matado a gente inocente, hecho destrozos en Namimori y sobre todo… -Sus ojos se volvieron gélidos. –Permitiste que un integrante de MI FAMILIA resultara herido. –Le hizo una seña a Hibari. –Arrasa con todo y todos.

La Décima Generación Vongola era vista por muchos como débil, con principios "infantiles" y "poco factibles para la Mafia".

Pero una cosa era segura; su fuerza militar y táctica los hacía alguien de temer.

Su comunicador de Hayato sonó. -¿Qué?

-Fujioka y algunos hombres han sido detenidos. –Romario estaba cumpliendo su parte. –Los trasladaremos a la casa de seguridad de Dino-san.

-Voy para allá. –Se levantó y no miró siquiera los cuerpos que iban cayendo. -¿Del Hospital?

-Sigue en quirófano, la niña despertó pero fue atendida y ya duerme de nuevo.

-Bien. Nos vemos ahí.

Corrió por los pasillos de ese lugar. Afuera sus compañeros ya se estaban reuniendo, se pararon el verlo salir.

-Décimo sigue dentro, igual que Hibari. –Fue por su moto, seguido de Yamamoto. –Encontraron al "Padrino". Voy a la casa de seguridad.

-¿Tienen al esposo de Haru?

El Guardián de la Lluvia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Gokudera lo golpeara. -¡Y una mierda, que es su esposo! Ese cabrón no llega a ver la luz del día.

-¡Eh, Gokudera! Nosotros no somos tus enemigos. –Ryohei corrió a meterse a la pelea.

-Voy detrás de ti.

Takashi se limpió la boca. No en balde eran amigos desde hacía años. Se seguirían hasta el infierno.

* * *

Kentarou temblaba de frío, de miedo, de ansiedad. Era un manojo de emociones.

Los tipos que los habían apresado no eran policías; y eso es lo que más temía.

La puerta se abrió con un azote, y un borrón de cabellos grises se abalanzó contra él.

Un golpe tras otro, ni siquiera podía respirar antes de sentir una patada o un puñetazo.

-¡Eh, Gokudera!

El borrón le fue quitado de encima y tardó unos momentos en recuperar la vista.

Cabello cenizo y ojos verdes. -¿Suzume? ¿Dónde está Haru? No entiendo nada…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS MENCIONARLAS BASTARDO!

La silla fue enderezada de golpe y unos ojos nuevos le dieron la "nada calurosa" bienvenida a la realidad.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Conocen a mi hija y a mi esposa?

Un golpe nuevo fue directo a su mejilla, esta vez del hombre de cabello negro. – ¿Tu esposa? Que cobarde eres…

-Te lo diré fuerte y claro. –El hombre de cabellos gris le siseó las palabras. –No soy alguien que no cumpla su palabra. Te voy a matar y quiero que sepas porque.

En un momento de lucidez. La respuesta le llegó fuerte y clara. –Eres el padre de Suzume.

-Haru no merecía ningún golpe, ella siempre ha sido…

-¡POR SU CULPA MURIERON MI MADRE Y HERMANA! ¿En serio es una persona inocente?

Ambos Guardianes se quedaron un momento callados, en experiencia propia sabían que una persona desesperada era capaz de soltar bastante información por si solos.

-Yo la amaba, me enamoré de su forma de ser, su sonrisa y su alma pura… -Cada frase le mandaba un aguijonazo al italiano. –Pero ella siempre me mintió. Solo me dijo que tenía que irse de Italia, se veía con mucha prisa. Muy nerviosa. –Lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Si iba a morir, ¿porque no decir todas esas palabras que lo ahogaron ese tiempo? –Cuando me di cuenta de su embarazo le propuse casarnos, yo le daría una familia a ese bebé. Ella me aceptó, pero nunca me amó. Me mintió diciéndome que el padre del bebé la había botado cuando se enteró de su embarazo y que ella no sabía que hacer… le creí, creí en todo lo que me dijo.

Hayato cerró los ojos. La conciencia le pesaba. Si él no la hubiera dejado, si hubiera entendido que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba…

-Por eso, por eso mataron a mi familia. Por las cosas que Haru sabía y que calló por protegerte… Por no decir nada mi familia murió. Los mataron.

-Cuando te casaste con ella, prometiste cuidarla…

-Se llevaron a Satorou y lo mantuvieron en vida este tiempo… Porque me metí en la mierda de la mafia. Mi trabajo a cambio de la vida de mi hermano. –Ahora eran lágrimas de coraje. –Verla me llena de odio, lo perdí todo por ella, y ella no me quiere. Podría haber sido otra historia si me amara, pero no fue así. Hubiera perdonado… pero la veo y… quiero matarla, que sienta el mismo dolor que yo.

-Te concederé lo mismo… - Hayato se acercó con frialdad. -Te haré clamar por tu muerte, lenta, muy lentamente te haré sentir todo el dolor que tú le hiciste. –Abrió una carpeta. -¿Fractura de costillas? Concedido. –Acercó un mazo de gran tamaño.

Yamamoto bajó la vista al primer grito. Haru jamás los traicionó. Jamás lo haría, aunque viviera el infierno en la tierra.

Internamente se preguntaba. ¿Quién se torturaba más? ¿Haru dejándose maltratar para saldar unas vidas? ¿Kentarou al vivir con una mujer que no lo amaba? O ¿Hayato al dejar salir su frustración en el hombre?

¿Qué pasaría si Haru no volvía a abrir sus ojos?

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Amé escribir de una Vongola con sed de venganza...**

 **Estaba quedando muy largo y está dividido en dos.**

 **Espero subir en estos días la siguiente parte.**

 **Hoy me gana el tiempo, entró a trabajar a las 3, y son 2:10 y yo... ni siquiera me he arreglado :P**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **Saludos!**

 **aDiOs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Mucho retraso, cierto?**

 **El trabajo me consume mucho, y me frustra porque se me han ocurrido muy buenas historias. Pero no tengo el tiempo que me gustaría para sentarme a plasmar todo.**

 **Bien, aquí va el final de toda esta historia. Espero no decepcionar.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Los Vongola estaban esperando a que alguien les diera informes. Nadie hablaba. Nadie había ido a cambiarse. Estaban llenos de tierra, sangre, sudor. Pero ninguno se iría de ahí sin tener noticias.

-¿Dino-san? -Todos se levantaron al escuchar a la enfermera. La ansiedad pintada en sus rasgos. –Oh, lo siento. No vengo de quirófanos. –Les enseñó una carita adormilada que aún bostezaba. –Creo que esta pequeñita es una madrugadora.

-No me cabe duda. –Bianchi fue la primera en correr a su encuentro. -Es igual a la mamá de Hayato.

-¿Mama?

La pequeña busco algún rostro conocido, pero no había ninguno. Poco a poco los ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hasta que el llanto los hizo morderse los labios de impaciencia.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Tsuna se enderezó al ver tan destruido a Hayato. No estaba lastimado, lo curaron en cuanto llegó a la casa de seguridad; pero de alguna manera pareciera como si estuviera muriendo. Takashi negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que después hablaran.

De nuevo todos enmudecieron, cuando Suzume extendió sus brazos al recién llegado. -¡Miau!

-¿Miau? –Lambo alzó una ceja.

-Oh, ya… -Sacó sus cajas y Uri apareció. –Mira, ya no llores.

-¡Miau! –Se revolvió en los brazos de Bianchi.

-Para, para. –La mujer se agachó hasta el piso. –Ven Uri.

El gato corrió hasta restregarse contra la mano de la niña. Sus risas tranquilizaron a Gokudera y al resto de la Familia.

-Sei una ragazza bella come la tua mamma. –Le besó la cabeza y se sentó junto a ellas en el suelo. -¿Nada?

-No, en el último reporte seguían reparando todo lo de las puñaladas…

-Ya…

Minutos después les llevaron refrigerios, entre los cuales; un biberón para la niña. Bianchi intentó que la cargara para que la alimentara, pero el oji verde negó y cerró los ojos.

-Décimo Vongola. -El medico hizo una reverencia. -Soy el medico a cargo de Fujioka-san.

El animo se caldeó y no fue necesario averiguar de donde procedía.

-Es Miura, Haru Miura. -Hayato se colocó al frente. -Es mi mujer, la madre de mi hija.

-¿Gokudera-san? –Miró a todos. -¿Quisiera acompañarme?

-Ahora vengo.

Emprendieron camino hacia otra puerta. –Ve con él, Tsuna. Mis hombres te dejarán pasar.

-Gracias Dino nii- san.

-El estado sigue siendo crítico. Perdió mucha sangre, le hicimos transfusiones en el quirófano. –Fue directo. –Nos costó mucho controlar la que perforó el pulmón. Tiene cicatrices que aún no sanaban del todo, eso nos complicó la tarea. –Tenía ganas de volver a matar a ese imbécil. –Fracturas múltiples. Y lamento informarle Gokudera-san pero... la agredieron sexualmente… -Golpeó la pared más cercana y el médico dio un paso atrás.

-Ese bastardo...

–Pero lo que nos preocupa es un coagulo que se trasladó a su cerebro. –Llegaron hasta donde estaban los otros médicos. -Estudios más precisos nos ayudará a averiguar dónde exactamente alojado y que posibles secuelas podría tener. Estará sedada hasta nuevo aviso.

Tragó saliva e intentó asimilar lo que el Neurólogo le explicaba, pero eran tantas emociones para tan poco tiempo; que tuvo que sentarse en el piso.

Todo le era arrebatado, todo lo que amaba se iba.

A lo lejos escuchó a Tsuna hablando con el medico, pero él estaba agotado. Necesitaba descansar…

* * *

La primera semana de Haru en el Hospital transcurrió en Cuidados Intensivos, debido a la cirugía tan delicada a la que fue sometida para retirarle el coagulo. La segunda semana fue cambiada a una habitación. Se vio afectada su motrocidad, estaba algo atrofiada, pero mientras hiciera terapia física todo iría bien.

La primera vez que despertó, se agitó tanto que los médicos decidieron manternerla dormida un poco más.

 _"-Si se mueve mucho, las heridas tardaran más en sanar. Es precaución"_

A las tres semanas, Tsunayoshi pidió que fuera trasladada a la Mansión provisional de los Vongola. Acomodaron un Ala con todo lo que necesitaba Haru. Dos enfermeras se turnaban el cuidado y atención.

La medicación fue disminuyendo, era cosa de la joven, de su cuerpo y mente.

Siempre había alguien de la casa hablándole, leyéndole o simplemente sentándose a su lado.

Todos, menos dos personas.

Decidieron que llevar a Suzu-chan no era factible. No creían que fuera necesario llevarla, hasta que Haru no pudiera despertar por si misma.

El otro era Gokudera.

Desde que Haru fue trasladad a la Mansión, se la pasaba tomándose toda botella de alcohol que encontrara en su camino. Desde que rescató a la niña, no volvió a tomarla en brazos. Ni siquiera la miraba si estaban en la misma habitación.

Yamamoto les contó lo que Fujioka les confesó. Gokudera se comía con la culpa de haberlas abandonado; no quería acercarse a ellas.

-¿Segura que es buena idea?

-Shhh, no lo sé. Pero esto es mejor que nada.

Bianchi acostó con cuidado a la niña en la cama con su ebrio hermano. La rodeó con almohadas y algunos cojines en el piso.

Tsuna metió un mueble de ruedas que tenía la ropa de la niña y algunos juguetes.

Takashi acomodó los pañales, las mamilas y todo lo necesario para que comieran esos dos.

-Solo hay comida para un par de días, ¿sobrevivirán? –Susurró el espadachín. –Cuando menos Gokudera tiene un frigobar.

-Saquen las botellas restantes y vámonos rápido. No tarda en despertar Suzume.

Salieron y cerraron la puerta por fuera. No saldrían hasta que el adulto entendiera que Suzume era su hija y tiene que cuidarla.

* * *

La cabeza le taladraba y la alarma que no se apagaba. Volvió a apretar el botón, pero no surtió efecto así que lo aventó.

Eso ocasionó que el molesto ruido subiera de intensidad. Se enderezó y notó una manita en su costado.

-¿Suzume? –Parpadeó confundido. -¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

El llanto no cesaba y ya una venita en su cuello estaba bastante alterada.

-Ya, ya, deja voy por Bianchi.

Tambaleándose fue a la puerta, pero no giró el picaporte. Buscó sus llaves, pero no estaban.

-¿Qué carajos? –Golpeó la puerta. -¡Abran! ¡Mierda, Bianchi, entra por ella! ¡Está berreando!

-Es TU hija, cuídala.

-¡NO me jodas! –Pateó la puerta. -¡BIANCHI!

-Tienes que quererla, es tu sangre, Gokudera-kun.

-¿¡Decimo!? -La niña no se callaba, la habían encerrado con él. -¿¡Que quieren que haga!?

-El pañal, y su desayuno. Tiene hambre, Hayato. –Bianchi le gritó a través de la madera y los chillidos. –Cárgala, eso la tranquiliza mucho.

-Pero…

-¡HAZLO!

-¡¿Tú también, Friki?!

-¡HAYATO, HAZLO!

-¡Ya voy! -Se acercó despacio a la niña. Levantó los brazos, y la cogió por las axilas. –Suzume, cállate, ¿sí?

Una nueva serie de gritos le perforó los oídos.

-¡Hayato, es tu hija! Cuídala, al menos les debes eso…

Una sola frase lo hizo tambalearse buscando el apoyo de la cama.

-Se los debo…

Los rasgos tan parecidos a su madre, hicieron un descanso; así que pudo contemplar con totalidad la magnitud del parecido.

Los mismos cabellos que el… sus ojos… su tono de piel. Y estaba seguro que esa arrugita de concentración era la misma que tenía en su rostro.

-Eres mi hija, ¿sabes? –Con cuidado pasó sus dedos por su cara húmeda. –No soy experto en esto, así que… -Se levantó y la niña lo seguía mirando intensamente. –Ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Fueron hasta donde los botes de leche y leyó las instrucciones. Rápidamente preparó el biberón, pero antes también puso atención en cómo ponerle el pañal.

Una vez cambiada, se sentó en el suelo con ella en sus piernas. Puso una cafetera para él, mientras que las galletas y fruta serían su desayuno.

Ella sola agarró los trozos minúsculos de fruta y se los llevó a la boca, sonriendo de gusto.

-Conque te gustan las fresas, eh. De seguro, también las cosas dulces… -Le acercó las galletas que fueron engullidas casi al momento. –Hey, hey tranquila… Esos son los gustos de tu mamá.

Suzume parpadeó despejando sus ojos. -¿Mama?

La apretó contra si para que no viera su cara de sufrimiento. –Mamá está enferma, pero en cuanto esté mejor puedes ir a verla.

Sus bracitos se envolvieron contra él. Su primer abrazo.

-Papa. –Se separó y palmeó sus mejillas. –Papa.

Le dio el biberón que se encontraba aun tibio. -Oh, la mia bella ragazza. –Besó su cabeza. –Lo siento tanto, Suzu-chan. –Poco a poco empezó a llorar. De impotencia. De enojo. Frustración. Y amor, amor por aquellas dos mujeres que desde que habían reaparecido revolucionaron su vida.

Y al final, solo necesitaron un día para que el Guardián aprendiera la lección.

* * *

-Va sanando bien, pero ahora ya es solo tiempo de esperar. –El Doctor se despidió de los hombres y antes de salir del despacho alborotó los cabellos de la niña- ¿Han intentado que la pequeña la vea? Tal vez con su contacto… No está clínicamente comprobado, pero algunas personas en su estado, reaccionan de manera favorable. Tal vez, es lo que necesita.

-Lo pensaremos, gracias Doctor. –Tsunayoshi lo acompañó hasta el pasillo. -¿Qué opinas?

-Bueno, eso no es tan nuevo. –Gokudera le pasó por la cara a su hija, la rana de peluche que tanto le gustaba. –Bianchi ya nos lo había comentado.

-Creo que es hora de hacerlo, Gokudera-kun. Por eso…

-¡TSUNA! –Ryohei entró corriendo. -¡Kyoko rompió la fuente!

El Líder se puso parido y fue a alcanzar al médico.

Hayato y Suzume se quedaron ahí. Y tomó una decisión.

-Mamá está dormida. Tiene unos aparatos, ¿bien? Pero es para saber cómo está.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de entrar a la habitación. No la había visto desde la noche que la encontró, tenía miedo.

-¿Mama?

-Sí, mamá.

El lugar esta tibio, confortable. Estaba decorado con colores pasteles y blancos.

-Kyoko seguro lo decoró.

-¡Mama!

Los ojitos verdes se emocionaron y se empujaron hacia la mujer. Brincaba en sus brazos y gritaba por alcanzarla.

-Hey, hey. –La abrazó e hizo que lo mirara. –Mamá tiene una medicina en su brazo, si la mueves mucho se le caerá. Tranquila, Suzume.

Sentía el corazón infantil latir a gran velocidad, pero ahora solo movía sus manitas.

-Mujer… traje a Suzume.

Ya no estaba morada. Ni inflamada. Los aparatos fueron retirados, al hacer terapias con Flama de Sol para ayudarla a sanar más rápido. Pero seguía sin despertar y nadie sabía si tardaría en hacerlo.

La niña balbuceaba palabras al azar, como si le contara todo lo que había sucedido. Captaba solo algunas palabras del lenguaje infantil. "Papá" "Casa" "Gente" "Comida"

-Mama, amo, amo a tu.

Le acarició sus cabellos y la acercó a la cabeza de la mujer. –Dale un beso, bebé. Es hora de salir, mañana te traigo.

-Mama, Suzu manana.

Hayato cumplió su palabra. Los primeros días la niña le hablaba, hasta que se involucró y empezó a enseñarle a su hija a hablar correctamente.

-No, Suzume así no. –La corrigió. –Ya sabes que se llama Uri y es un gato. Deja de decirle Miau.

-¡No! Miau, mío. –Frunció sus cejas y apretó sus labios. –Miau, Suzu.

-Completa las oraciones. Quisiste decir: "El gato es mío. De Suzu-chan" –Se lo dijo con voz firme. –Creo que tu madre te malcriaba mucho.

-¡Odio, odio tú!

Le aventó el juguete nuevo que le compraron. Después del nacimiento del hijo de Tsuna y Kyoko, llegaron a pensar que a lo mejor resentiría la llegada así que todos la mimaban en la medida de lo posible. Ese juguete se lo dio Yamamoto esa mañana mientras veían dormir al pequeño Daiki.

-Ahora me lo quedaré, no debes aventar tus cosas.

-¡Tu no papá! ¡Papá fue! –Las lágrimas empezaron a correrle. – ¡Odio tú!

-YO soy tu papá, siempre lo he sido. –Él había matado a Fujioka el único hombre al que su hija consideraba realmente su padre. Todos le recalcaban a la niña su parentesco, pero parece que ella era más inteligente que ellos. -¡Carajo Suzume estas insufrible hoy!

Una lloraba y el otro jadeaba, este último notó algo increíble.

-¿Haru?

Una lágrima corría por su sien, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pero la lágrima estaba ahí. ¡Y su mano! Sus dedos se intentaban alzar.

-¡Bianchi! –Apretó el botón de emergencia y salió despedido al pasillo. -¡Bianchi!

-¡No grites! –Su hermana corrió hacia él, sin sus gafas; sorprendentemente no cayó desmayado. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llora la niña?

-Llévatela, llévatela que necesito al médico aquí, ya. –La enfermera de turno venía corriendo. –Llame a su doctor, creo que algo pasa.

* * *

Toda la casa se convirtió en revolución. Corrió la noticia rápidamente y todos esperaban buenas noticias.

-¿Va a despertar?

-No estoy seguro, pero parece que poco a poco está saliendo del coma. –Subió los barrotes de la camilla. –Vamos a hacer una tomografía y una resonancia, espero que eso nos ayude. La trasladaremos al piso de enfermería de la Base Vongola. –Miró a Tsuna. –Después la traeremos de regreso, Decimo.

-Háganlo, gracias.

Se quedaron solos, alguien de las mucamas entró a arreglar la habitación; así que se hicieron a un lado. Fueron al balcón.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No sé, Suzume estaba gruñona… -Un nudo en el estómago se le instaló. –No me ve como su padre. Yo maté al hombre que la cuidó, y la amó…

-Y que golpeaba a su madre, no olvides eso.

-Supongo que su llanto y mis gritos, la hicieron reaccionar. –Sacó un cigarrillo y le dio la primera calada. –Qué horror, que sea lo primero que oigas sea al que te abandonó gritarle a tu hija.

-Haru no es rencorosa. Yo creo que ella te perdonó hace tiempo, Gokudera. –Sacó una caja de la cómoda que tenían a sus espaldas. –Cuando la trasladamos, pedí que recogieran algunas cosas de ese lugar. –Le dio una cajita de madera. –Esto estaba escondido detrás del mueble de ropa de Suzume. –Empezó a retirarse del lugar. - No he leído nada o visto algo, pero si estaba ahí, es por algo. Averigüé y es para ti.

Se sentó contra la puerta y abrió con cuidado el artefacto.

Un sobre, como el de la última vez que supo de ella… Rasgó el papel con manos frías. Desperdigó el contenido.

Se jaló los cabellos y el humo del cigarro le irritó los ojos, cuando la primera cosa relució.

Una foto de la niña recién nacida con ella sonriéndole. Algo tenía escrito al reverso.

Suzume y Haru. Septiembre XXX

Extendió el papel de la carta.

Gokudera:

Si esto llegó a tus manos; algo me sucedió. Y estoy seguro que estarás furioso conmigo. ¿Qué débil soy, no?

El abogado de mi familia te tiene hacer llegar esto, le dije dónde buscar. Y juro que me vió como loca. Así que pasemos a la razón de esto.

Bueno… tenemos una hija, Hayato.

Perdóname por esconderla, por alejarla. Fui una cobarde por no decírtelo. Pero las cosas ya no iban bien entre nosotros, como para tenerte a la fuerza. Suzume no pagará por tus errores o los míos.

Por eso; cuídala. Cuídala por mí. Porque ya no estaré para ella.

Vivir con mi asesino, que fatal, ¿no? Pagué con mi vida a su lado, por mis errores.

Vive con y por nuestra hija, para enmendar los tuyos.

Nunca dejé de amarte. ¿Cómo podría? Tú eres mi único y gran amor. ¡No sabes la alegría que sentí cuando la vi por primera vez!

¡Es igual a ti! Me quedé con un pedacito tuyo. Gracias por eso.

Acabo de releer esto, y no tiene congruencia. Supongo que las lágrimas no me dejan.

Temo el día en que pase lo inevitable y mi cuerpo no resista más. Pero al menos quiero tener la convicción de que cuidarás a Suzume, mi pequeño gorrión.

Mi mamá me dijo que porque ese nombre tan común. Pero es que, la niña en sí; es tan especial que no le hace falta algo como un nombre engreído.

Mi pequeña brillará por sí sola, yo lo sé.

Es nuestra hija, después de todo.

Me tengo que despedir… el tiempo se me acaba.

Te quiero, a ti y a Suzume. No lo olvides.

Con amor, Haru.

-Mujer, mujer… -Siguió fumando su cigarro. –Eres demasiado para mí.

-Puede despertar en cualquier momento, ya empieza responder a estímulos. Solo está en un sueño profundo. –Les sonrió. –Sus ondas nos indican que ya no está en coma. Hay que darle tiempo.

Nadie cuestionó cuando Gokudera pidió que la llevaran a su habitación; la de Suzume y el.

Colocó a la niña en su cuna, cayó exhausta después de ver a Haru.

Su intención era quedarse en el sillón, pero el cansancio lo venció y quedó recostado a su lado. Su respiración era tranquila, en paz.

Inhala, exhala, dentro, afuera.

Era tan relajante, que no puedo evitar dormirse.

Todo iría bien en la mañana, todo se arreglaría.

Tenía que despertarse para hacer el desayuno. ¿Qué haría?

¿Panqueques? A Suzu-chan le encantaban…

¿Desayuno tradicional? Podía sentir el hambre de algo más sustancioso que sólo panqueques.

Sintió un cuerpo a su lado… ¿Kentarou seguía en la cama? Siempre era el primero…

Un extraño sentimiento la recorrió…

La sangre, el dolor, la oscuridad… y él.

Sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo, de preocupación, quiso tranquilizarlo; pero el dolor…

De golpe abrió los ojos y empezó a revolverse al no reconocer el lugar. La suave luz le indica que era muy temprano en la mañana…

Pero el lugar, era lujoso. Sentía que debía reconocerlo, pero a la vez era tan ajeno.

Sus manos buscaron algo, alguien. Su respiración empezó a agitarse…

-¿Haru?

Su cabeza buscó al inconfundible dueño de esa voz. Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, su codo recargado en la almohada… sus ojos verdes sondeándola…

Lo suyos estaba a punto de llorar…

-No lo hagas, la asustarás. –Se enderezó para enseñarle la cuna. –Sigue dormida.

-Suzume… tu… -Un sollozo la interrumpió. –Yo…

-Espera unos minutos.

Lo vió levantarse y quitarle los seguros a las ruedas de la cuna. Salió con la niña y regresó no mucho después, no pudo evitar fijarse que cerró con llave.

La enderezó con cuidado, para que pudiera sentarse en la cama. Le entregó un vaso con agua. –Bebe.

El agua refrescó su garganta, pero el simple gesto detonó en un mar de llanto.

-Hayato… yo…

Sus brazos la envolvieron. –Están en casa. Con la familia.

Sus delgados brazos dudaron en devolverle el gesto, pero al final se rindió y se apretó contra él.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Eres su padre y yo…

La besó y ella se sorprendió tanto que no se lo devolvió.

-Paso a paso. –Murmuró contra sus labios. –Paso a paso, yo aún no digiero toda esta situación. Lo haremos poco a poco.

-Si… gracias. –Apenas rozó los labios del italiano, lo sintió. Era su casa, volvió a casa.

* * *

Las visitas empezaron a desfilar ese mismo día. Pero Suzu no se despegó de su lado, más que en casos extremos. El peli cenizo tampoco se retiró de ahí.

Cuando se enteró de boca de Yamamoto que estaba en la habitación de Hayato se sonrojó, pero se la devolvió al hacer notar su excesiva preocupación por Nagi.

Se alegró muchísimo cuando le llevaron a conocer al pequeño Daiki, y lloró a lado de su amiga.

Agradeció cada gesto, de las personas que se turnaron para visitarla. Llegó el turno del Jefe, entró solo, la miró con ternura y fue hacia ella. Recibió con un gran abrazo a Tsuna.

-Gracias por venir por nosotras.

-No agradezcas nada. Siempre tendrás un lugar entre nosotros.

La castaña recordó algo. -¡Dios! ¡Tsuna! En una de las casas de seguridad. –Lo apretó de la camisa. –Debe de haber un niño, un niño como de 8 años…

-Mujer, tranquilízate. –Hayato le frotaba la espalda.

-Luego hablaremos de eso, Haru. Descansa y recupérate.

-¡No, no entienden! Se llama Satoru Fujioka. Lo tenían retenido. ¿Está bien? ¿Lo encontraron?

El italiano sintió un puñetazo en el hígado. Suzume empezó a querer subir a las piernas de Haru, pero fue levantada por el Jefe Vongola.

-¡Kentarou! Nos debe de estar buscando. –Empezó a hiperventilar. -¡Dios! Me duele el pecho.

La enfermera corrió a auxiliarla. –Respire, respire hondo. –La revisó rápidamente. - Es un ataque de pánico. Míreme, míreme. –La hizo enfocarla. –Respire lente, respire conmigo. Saque todo, todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sáquelo lento.

-El… él nos buscará… su hermano, él es inocente. –Sus ojos vidriosos, fueron hacia Tsuna. –Ayúdalo, por favor. –Empezó a perder color.

-¡Míreme! ¡Míreme a mí! –La enfermera la agitó. –Si no lo hace, se va a desmayar.

-¡Haru! ¡Saque a la niña, Decimo! –La ansiedad se leía en sus ojos verdes. –Respira, mujer, respira.

-Duele…

-Es un reflejo, no tiene nada. Siga inhalando y exhalando.

Tardaron un par de minutos, pero Haru se recuperó. Quedó agitada y se dejó caer en las almohadas.

-¿Es el primer ataque que le da?

-Mmmm no. –Cerró los ojos. –No sabía que era. Por lo regular, después de… los padecía por días. Me llegue a desmayar. Pensé que era por lo mismo.

-No, le enseñaré técnicas de respiración para cuando sucedan. –Intercambió una mirada de preocupación. –En estos momento; y estoy segura que su médico me apoyara, no puede someterse a stress. Y si, se vuelve a agitar nos veremos en la penosa situación de prohibirle las visitas.

-Lo entendemos. –El peli cenizo se sentó en la cama. – ¿Verdad, mujer?

-…

-Es normal. El cuerpo en un ataque de pánico, se tensa por completo. Es el momento en que se relaja, y el paciente está cansado. –Escribió cosas en su bitácora. –No soy experta, pero después de su experiencia; no sería sorpresa que sufriera alguna clase de trastorno. Una terapia, es lo más recomendable. –Se paró delante de él. –Ambos deberían tomarla.

-Gracias. Lo hablaré con su médico, por la mañana.

* * *

Al final del día estaban a solas, tanto como su hija en su regazo; le dejaba algo de atención al Guardián.

-Suzume, es hora de cenar… -La niña se abrazó a ella. –Oh, cariño yo también te extrañé; pero debes de comer. De preferencia en el comedor con todos.

Un amago de puchero se formó en su boca. –No Suzume, mamá dijo que al comedor.

-No papa. –Le frunció las cejas y le ignoró.

-¡Suzume, no seas grosera! –Algo en su memoria luchaba por salir. –Bianchi vendrá por ti, e irás al comedor con los demás. Papá y yo, necesitamos hablar.

-¡NO! –Gritó fuerte y claro.

-Déjala. Te extrañó mucho. –Un chispazo de dolor cruzó por el rostro del hombre. –Iré a pedirles la cena y a fumar un poco.

-Hayato… -No la dejó terminar. -¿Por qué no me deja hablarle? –Le preguntó a la niña. –Tengo tanto que decirle…

* * *

Hicieron una rutina.

Se levantaban y aseaban a la niña, alguien de la casa pasaba por ella; mientras ellos se preparaban para el día.

Después del desayuno que ya tomaba en el comedor, y con ayuda de Hayato para moverse; iban al área de entrenamiento para ayudarle a hacer algo de rehabilitación.

Todos se volvían a reunir para la comida, ya que el almuerzo, algunos lo tomaban fuera de la casa o en privado.

La tarde se la pasaban intentando integrarse como "familia" Mamá Haru, Papá Hayato y Suzu. Pero esta última no ayudaba. Lo veía como un extraño, ahora que Haru estaba despierta. El vínculo que habían formado se rompió.

Y esa tarde, por fin lo arreglarían.

-Suzu, juega también con papá.

-No papa.

-Cariño, ya lo hablamos. –La sentó frente a él, en el piso. -¿Lo ves? Tú y papá son iguales. –Hizo que pasara la mano por el cabello de Gokudera. –Cabello. –La mano fue bajando. –Fruncen sus ceños, igual. Sus ojos son del mismo color. Su piel. Suzu, Hayato es tu papá.

-NO, NO, NO, NO PAPA.

-¡Mierda, déjalo mujer!

-¡Gokudera, no enfrente de la niña!

-Yo no soy su padre. –Un aguijón se le clavó en el corazón. –Hagas, lo que hagas. Para ella, su padre es ese bastardo de Kentarou…

-¡Papa Ken!

Gokudera aventó una silla a su paso antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. –Yo lo maté, Haru. Con mis propias manos lo torturé y maté. –La observó de reojo. –Ese es el tipo de monstruo que soy. En aquel entonces no creía que funcionara… ahora tampoco.

Y cerró la puerta dejándola tan sorprendida, como asustada.

-¿Lo mató? ¿Mató el mismo a Kentarou? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué diablos hice?

Tardó unos minutos, pero se levantó y fue a dejarle a la niña a Bianchi. No hizo caso de sus quejas y lágrimas.

Se encontró con un empleado de la casa y preguntó por el furioso joven.

-El Señor está en las plantas subterráneas. Solo que no sé dónde. Lo vi tomar el ascensor hacia ahí.

-Gracias.

No dejó que sus recuerdos de la inmensa Fortaleza Subterránea la desanimaran.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

¡La biblioteca!

Corrió por los pasillos. Siempre que no podía resolver algo, o tenía alguna preocupación se escondía en las bibliotecas. Ya fuera la de aquí o en Italia.

-Lo sé, sé que está ahí.

Sonrió cuando abrió la puerta y un cigarro aplastado fue lo primero que notó. Pero rápidamente recordó porque estaban en esta situación.

Lo buscó y sin esperar a que reparara en su presencia empezó a hablar.

-Conocí a Kentarou en Italia, iba de intercambio en la misma Universidad que yo. Nos hicimos amigos, porque ya sabes que Kyoko estaba en otra área… -Se deslizó por un librero para sentarse a su nivel. –Era un buen chico, amigable, caballeroso… Pero yo ya estaba contigo por aquel entonces, así que fui clara; amigos nada más. Lo aceptó bien, se sentía igual de perdido que yo. Estaba en proceso de obtener el papel que le acreditaba su Maestría, ¿sabes? –Café y verde se enfocaron. –Luego las cosas contigo, ya sabes; terminaron. Y no de muy buena manera…

-Nunca me hablaste de él…

-Si lo hice. –Le dio una sonrisa triste. –Supongo que nunca me escuchaste, como yo lo necesitaba.

-…

-Se despidió de mí, era hora de que regresara… Y en un acto impulsivo, le dije que yo también vendría a Japón. –Una pelusa en su falda fue objeto de sus juegos. –Al principio solo vendría por las vacaciones; pero… Descubrí que estaba embarazada. –El peso de sus acciones la estaban ahogando. –Lo siento mucho, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza decirte. Decidí desde el principio que lo criaría yo sola, mis padres me apoyaron. Mis padres…

Una mano anillada, se enlazó con la suya. Recibió el gesto con gratitud.

-Seguíamos frecuentándonos. Me presentó a su madre y sus hermanos. Su padre acababa de cumplir 2 años de muerto, entonces el asumió ser la cabeza. Este hecho hizo que mi papá se acercara a él. Ambas familias empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos. –Sonrió con nostalgia. –Satoru y Mei, en aquel entonces eran tan inquietos… Satoru tenía 5 años, Mei apenas 3. Kentarou los adoraba, fue cuando no pudimos seguir escondiendo mi embarazo. El me pidió matrimonio; como nos llevábamos bien… No perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿no? Me casé con la creencia de que encontraría un compañero de vida. No lo amaba, y fui honesta con él. Me decía que el amor llegaría con el tiempo… Yo lo creía firmemente.

-Me confesó que se casó amándote, que le dijiste que yo te había repudiado cuando me dijiste del bebé…

-Lo siento, yo… no quería preguntas. –Se pasó la mano por el cabello. – Prometí no decir nada de los Vongola. No podía permitir más preguntas… -Los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando. –Suzume estaba recién nacida… Mis padres iban a visitarnos a nuestra casa… Todo, todo fue un error. Nada era como debía ese día.

-La muerte de tus padres.

Poco a poco los huecos se iban llenando, pero Hayato no sabía que tanto quería escuchar. Porque la conciencia le gritaba: "¡Tu culpa! Debiste quedarte a su lado. Es tu culpa"

-Satorou no quiso despegarse de Kentarou, así que se quedó a dormir en nuestra casa. Su madre y Mei fueron a recogerlo… -Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver la agonía que cargaba en su espalda. –Se subieron al auto de mis padres… Querían meterme miedo, para que dijera todo… La siguiente era Suzume… Ellos me lo dijeron. Ellos se encargaron de contarnos todo…

-¿Ellos? ¿La gente del Padrino?

-Si…

-Un atentado claro hacia ti. –Algo aun no cuadraba. -¿Cómo llegó Satorou a manos de ellos?

-Esa noche, todavía no entendíamos como explotó el carro. Irrumpieron en la casa, golpearon a Kentarou, intentaron arrebatarme a la niña pero no la solté… -Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. –No pude sostenerlos a los dos… Lo intenté, estaba conmigo… Se aferró a mí, lloraba mucho, mucho… ¡Pero si lo mantenía conmigo me iban a quitar a Suzume!

Su llanto desgarrador fue el punto final de la historia.

-Lo intentaste, intentaste quedártelo. Ellos eran más fuertes que tú. No podías hacer nada, Haru…

-¡Preferí a Suzume sobre el niño! ¡Debí luchar para protegerlos a los dos! –Se abrazó con fuerza. –Era solo un niño indefenso.

-Shhh, shhh. –Le besó la cabeza. –Hablé con el Décimo. Entre los niños que encontraron… -La sintió tensarse. –Estaba Satorou. Bien, físicamente. Obviamente el cautiverio le causo cierto daño. Pero me aseguró que le buscaran ayuda. Y… que pasará con él, lo que tu desees.

-Gracias, gracias…

-Yo te apoyaré, Haru. En lo que quieras…

-No sé, no sé qué hacer.

-Lo descubriremos.

* * *

Haru tomaba terapia con un colega de confianza de Hana y Ryohei. Alguien lo suficientemente discreto, como para no caer en algún soborno.

Dos veces a la semana, sentía como todo salía a la superficie; debido a las pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir con tranquilidad. Desglosar el tiempo que pasó sometida a los abusos, la dejaba hecha trizas. Hayato corría a sostenerla cuando salía del consultorio; se veía tan frágil.

Después llegaron las actividades con Suzume para lograr que la niña se adaptara a su "nueva" familia y finalmente…

-¿Yo?

-Dice el Doctor que como formas parte de nuestras vidas… es importante para que Suzume te acepte

-Mira Haru, estos meses ha lado de ustedes me han llenado. Pero… -Tomó aire. –Sigo creyendo en que no soy bueno para ti y la niña. No podemos jugar a la casita.

-¿Qué hemos estado haciendo este tiempo?

-Adaptarnos.

-Kyoko y Tsuna viven bien… Forman una familia feliz.

-El Décimo es el Líder. El, nos tiene a nosotros para sortear el peligro. Yo no puedo prometerte lo mismo.

-Eres un cobarde.

Suzume dejó de jugar al sentir el ambiente cargado.

-Lo fuiste en el pasado y lo eres ahora. Tienes miedo de tener una familia, de tener amor. –Haru alzó a la niña. –Tres años Gokudera, han pasado tres años desde que nos separamos en Italia. Y no has cambiado nada.

Esa misma noche una mucama y un mayordomo fueron por las cosas de ambas. Su habitación se sentía vacía y fría.

-No bromeaba, ¿eh?

Yamamoto cerró la puerta y le enseñó una botella de whisky. El italiano sacó dos vasos y fue a sentarse al balcón.

Llenaron los vasos y se sentaron unos momentos sin decir nada. Cuando iban por la tercera ronda el bateador tomó la palabra.

-Haru era un mar de lágrimas, tu hermana estuvo a punto de darte su comida…

-Tiene razón. Soy un cobarde, me da miedo amarla como llegue a querer a mi madre… y después perderla.

-Pero… ella ya estuvo lejos de ti y sufrió. ¿Por qué no quedarte con ella y ser felices ambos?

-Sufrió por mí, por protegerme.

\- Francamente no puedes salvarla de todo… Supongamos… Haru enferma de algo… Muere. –Tocaron madera. -¿De que sirvió que te alejaras?

-…

-Exacto. –Se levantó. –Ustedes están hechos para estar juntos. –Antes de salir lo miró de reojo. –No tomes de más. Mañana se celebrara el cumpleaños de Suzu-chan. No te queremos con resaca.

-¿Hice lo correcto?

No hizo falta que le aclara a Yamamoto a que se refería, él lo entendió al momento.

-Lo hiciste. Era lo mejor para ambas.

* * *

-No es muy bueno con los ultimátum, ¿Lo saben, no?

-Pero no es ningún tonto. Calma.

-La verdad, he llegado a dudar de su IQ.

Todas las mujeres rieron. Un leve toque en la puerta las interrumpió.

-Te lo dije. –Bianchi abrió la puerta. -¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar con Haru.

-Si vienes a…

-Hazte un lado, Bianchi

El hombre se encontró con las miradas reprendedoras de Kyoko, Hana e I-Pin.

-Vamos a hablar, mujer.

-Ya casi es hora de empezar con la fiesta de…

Gokudera tomó a su hija y se la entregó a su hermana. La sacó de la habitación. Luego fue por I-Pin, que al estar sorprendida no puso mucha resistencia.

-Ahora, para evitarme algún encontronazo con sus maridos… ¿Quieren salir por ustedes mismas? -Les abrió la puerta de par en par.

Parpadearon confundidas y sigilosamente salieron del lugar.

-Eso fue grosero de tu parte.

-Lo diré de una vez.-Tomó aire. – Quiero estar contigo, mujer. Siempre lo he querido. Desde que eras una friki del cosplay y babeabas por el Décimo. Tenerte fue lo mejor que me sucedió, pero soy demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo. Dejarte ir, me dejó vacío; te extrañé de una manera que nunca creí que alguna vez podría sentir. Suzume, nuestra hija; es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Es TU y YO, en un ser tan perfecto.

-Eso es tan lindo…

-No prometo una vida feliz, no puedo. Tengo mucha mierda dentro de mí.

La castaña se acercó y lo besó despacio. –Déjame quedarme a tu lado. Como tú dices; yo también cargo mucha mierda detrás de mi… -La envolvió entre sus brazos. – Pero quiero que seamos una familia.

-¡Argh! Siempre me haces hacer cosas raras. –La separó de su cuerpo. –Podrás envejecer, pero me seguirás jodiendo la vida…

-¡Eres un vulgar!

-… como me gusta.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta las mujeres Vongola sonreían con complicidad.

-No sabía que Yamamoto podía ser tan persuasivo, Nagi.

-Aprecia mucho a Gokudera y a Haru; así que era lo menos que el haría.

Todas empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Supongo que todos estamos conscientes de que la fiesta no empezará a la hora indicada, ¿no?

-¡Bianchi-san! No diga esas cosas… hay niños aquí. –Los primogénitos Sawada y Gokudera solo las miraban con curiosidad.

-I-Pin, conozco a mi hermano, y porque lo conozco… sé que tardaran algún ratito sin salir de ahí.

-Tsu-kun se pondrá muy feliz.

-Todos, Kyoko, todos celebramos que ellos estén juntos.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **5 años después.**

-¿Cómo va todo, friki?

-Esperamos que esta misma semana se induzca el parto. –El castaño no podía dejar de reírse. –Nagi y yo, hemos arreglado la habitación. ¡No podemos esperar a tenerlo con nosotros!

-Harán un bien al adoptar el bebé de esa muchacha. –Tsuna palmeó a su amigo. –Quien sabe sería de él, si no fueran ustedes a quedárselo.

-Vittoria solo es una jovencita que ha cometido errores, pero que al menos pensó en el futuro del niño. Nosotros le estaremos eternamente agradecidos al dejárnoslo.

-¡Tsk! Esto parecerá pronto un jardín de niños, que una Mansión de la Mafia.

-Empezando contigo, Gokudera-kun.

El aludido escupió su trago y empezó a toser con fuerza.

Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Esos dos nunca cambiarían. Pero la verdad es que Yamamoto no mentía.

Habían dejado de ser jóvenes; y la gran mayoría de ellos había formado una familia.

Ese día se encontraban reunidos en el jardín de la Mansión.

Chrome y Takeshi estaban a punto de recibir a su hijo, fuera por el método que fuera. Lo amarían como si fuera de su propia sangre.

Él y Kyoko, tuvieron un hijo más. Ambos varones, ambos totalmente mimados por todos. Daiki y Akira.

Lambo era un soltero empedernido, era joven y debía disfrutar; siempre les decía lo mismo.

Apesar de su Hiper-Intuicion, no se explicaba como la dulce e inocente I-Pin fue a fijarse en el Guardián de la Nube. Nadie sabe del todo cuando empezaron, pero fue inevitable cuando anunciaron que "empezarían a dormir en la habitación"… Porque SU hermanita estaba embarazada. Iemitsu alucinó durante semanas.

Hana y Ryohei eran los únicos que aún no se decidían a tener familia; Kyoko y él habían comentado que principalmente era Hana la que dudaba en tener hijos. Aunque de vez en cuando disfrutaba cuidar de los niños de cualquiera de ellos.

Y la pareja por la que estaban reunidos… Haru y Hayato.

Las cosas tardaron en tomar un paso constante, era común que Haru atravesara momentos de depresión. Aunque cedieron cuando logró que una familia, una buena familia; adoptara a Satorou… el hermano de su verdugo.

Ambos eran profesionistas, ella maestra de primaria y él psicólogo; el que lo atendió durante su proceso de terapia. Haru solo se reunió un par de ocasiones con él. El niño recordaba muy poco, "pérdida de memoria selectiva" alegaron los médicos; ella no quiso insistir mucho.

Con el paso de los años se darían cuenta cual fue el daño total de su tiempo en cautiverio.

Suzume asimiló su nuevo papá, y ahora lo seguía cada que podía. Aunque ya fuera una niña de casi 8 años. Una belleza, era la clase de ser que iluminaba la habitación cuando entraba; lo cual era una molestia para su padre.

Haru se embarazó dos veces más. Una niña y un niño. Cara de 2 años y Matteo que solo contaba con 3 meses. Y era lo que los reunía ese día. Su bautizo. Hayato profesaba el catolicismo, así que hoy lo celebrarían en el Jardín.

Su Familia, la que él había elegido era feliz. Se notaba en sus miradas de complicidad, con sus risas, sus cantos y hasta sus discusiones.

Eso era lo que deseaba para la gente que lo seguía al campo de batalla cuando era necesario.

Estaban juntos… Todos, todos lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi amaba, estaban ahí.

-¿Décimo? ¿De qué se ríe?

-Nada, nada Gokudera… ¿La que está a punto de jalar ese mantel no es Cara?

-¡Cara! Igual a su madre de causa problemas, definitivamente…

Los dejó para ir a sacar a la pequeña de cabellos caoba de debajo de la mesa.

-¿Igual a Haru?

Yamamoto alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, Cara es la única que sacó el carácter de Gokudera…

-No se lo digas, Tsuna… ya sabes cómo se pone.

-Lo sé… -Dio un vistazo más y empujó a su Guardián. –Venga, vamos a disfrutar la tarde.

Estos son los Vongola, los que saben salir a través de cualquier problema… Por más grande y oscuro que sea.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Bien, aquí termina.**

 **Mmmm, ahora que lo leo... no sé si me convence.**

 **Supongo que si lo altero, ustedes lo leerán; porque seguramente lo acabaré trayendo a la pagina.**

 **Espero sus reviews, me hacen crecer en este ámbito de la escritura (soy novata, lo sé)**

 **Cuidense!**

 **aDiOs!**


End file.
